Beyond Parameters
by SpyotaT'Val
Summary: F/U to Headboards. JC are adjusting to life back on Voyager.
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you to all that read and reviewed Headboards! This is a follow up that takes place about a month after JC returns to Voyager. I am going to attempt to make this one a bit longer than it's predecessor, I'm thinking at least three chapters. I have an idea of where I want to take this, but we shall see how it comes out._

 _D_ _isclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or it's characters (same for Star Wars)- I am just borrowing them to satisfy my curious mind, I cannot promise they will be returned in their original condition._

Kathryn sat in the darkness of her quarters staring at the bulkhead that separated her from him. Memories of the last year playing through her mind, the first taste of his lips against hers, the smell of earth and musk, the feel of him wrapped around her every night protecting her, grounding her. A spontaneous rendezvous during a rain shower. The house he had built using the wreckage and the earth around them. The life they had lived.- No, it hadn't been nearly a year, she reminded herself, not according to ships logs, it had only been three days. Temporal anomalies. Instinctively her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose rubbing away the headache that always threatened with the mention of such phenomenon.

She had regained a majority of her memory while on the planet that they had come to name New Hope. Named in part as tribute to Tom Paris and his affinity for historical pop culture and the acknowledgment that on the planet they had hope for a life together devoid of the hindrances being a command team so far from home caused. The Doctor seemed confident that with continued therapy and with being back on Voyager, that she wouldn't have any permanent or residual issues from her injury. Although, there were nights, nights like this one where she would stare at the bulkhead and she wished that weren't true. Nights where she would give anything to be back on New Hope in their makeshift cabin, in their bed.

Stretching from her seat and coming to terms with the fact that she wasn't going to sleep any time soon, Kathryn changed from her nightgown into a tee shirt and a pair Starfleet issue sweat pants.

"Computer, coffee bla-" she started. "Belay that. Herbal tea Chakotay blend Beta 17." Taking hold of the tea, she exited her quarters in hopes that a walk around the ship would quiet her aching heart.

Their return to Voyager had been similar to their return from New Earth, except this time she hadn't requested boundaries and he wasn't going to allow them. That is until they had heard that despite three hundred and forty-three days passing for the command team, for Voyager they had only been gone seventy-two hours. Not enough time to build a home. Not enough time to fall in love.

"Are we in love?"

He should have known from the moment she uttered the question that fate had something twisted up her sleeve. The crew needed the command team, not the command couple. So that's what they gave them, once again setting aside their joy for the good of the crew.

She hadn't told him that the "parameters" were back in place, there was no need. He knew by the set of her jaw and the way she blinked away the threat of tears. He knew by the subtle, hesitant shift as she created more distance between them physically and mentally. He had also heard. Hours after the Doctor had cleared them to return to their separate quarters, there was the shattering of glass hitting the bulkhead three times.

Chakotay sighed as he walked through the deserted corridor, it had been nearly a month since New Hope and outside of shift change (he had assigned himself to beta shift to allow her time to adjust) and twice in her ready room both times accompanied by Commander Tuvok. He hadn't seen Kath- the Captain.

He had taken to walking the corridors late at night because staring at the bulkhead between their quarters was slowly driving him mad. He had entertained the idea of going to the holodeck and sparing a few rounds in the ring, but decided tonight tea and meditation would better suit him.

As he rounded the corner leading to his quarters he felt hot liquid splash against the front of his favorite Academy boxing sweatshirt.

"Oh! I am terribly sorry." Janeway began, as she bent to retrieve her fallen cup. "I wasn't paying attention and- Chakotay." She breathed, as her gaze connected with his.

He drank in the sight of her. Hair loose cascading in waves and soft curls around her. The casual clothes so similar to the ones she would lounge around in on New Hope, after she was able to repair and modify one of the replicators from the shuttle. Her skin still bronze from numerous hours spent side by side building and exploring. He had not encountered the Captain, this was _his_ Kathryn. Perhaps if he had encountered the Captain he would have been able to quell the urge to react.

 _AN: Please don't hate me, it was so tempting, I just had to leave it there! I promise there will be more_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! It has been very encouraging!_

* * *

"Commander, what are you doing?" Janeway began as he grabbed her wrist and led her towards his quarters. "Unhand me! That's an order Chakotay!"

He ignored her until they had made it to the privacy of his quarters. Chakotay spun her around and pressed her against the bulkhead. His eyes were dark and dangerous. "No uniform, no orders." He challenged quietly.

Kathryn sputtered, the fire in her eyes turning to fear. "We can't. Not here. You can't implement that here. Not now."

They had one rule on New Hope; no uniform, no orders. Any time Kathryn would slip in to captain mode, Chakotay would utter this phrase and she would laugh and concede. But, they couldn't do that on Voyager, it could get messy. She had to be the Captain at all times in and out of uniform.

Chakotay pressed his forehead to hers, lavishing the way her slender frame fit against him like the final piece to a puzzle, completing him. He knew that he was walking a dangerous path, one that could lead to her pushing him further away. He just needed to be near her, surrounded by her.

"I just need this moment, Kathryn." He pleaded, eyes closed, savoring the feel of her against him. Janeway hesitated. His proximity and his hands resting on her hips was clouding her judgment. She knew even a few seconds could be disastrous. Despite the protest screaming in her head she brought her hands to encircle his neck, relaxing against him. Chakotay shivered as her fingers tickled lightly at the base of his neck, emboldened he tilted his head and softly pressed his lips against hers.

Kathryn sighed against the warmth of his mouth as he drew her closer. Her heart fluttered and she began to forget the hum of the engines through the floorboards and the taste of recycled air. All she could sense was him. He snaked a hand under her tee-shirt trailing the length of her back setting her skin on fire and buried the other in her mass of hair.

"I've missed you." He murmured, kissing her again. "I've missed waking up to you."

"Chakotay, please." With great effort Kathryn placed her hand on his chest, creating space between them once more.

"I know, we can't. But, when you came around the corner- Kathryn, there won't ever be a time that I won't want to kiss you. I can't be expected to just turn off my feelings for you. This was nothing like New Earth, there wasn't a disease to cure or the hope of Voyager to think about. We had time on New Hope and we weren't just lovers-"

"Chakotay, don't please." She begged. Kathryn had maneuvered herself towards the entry. She knew he was just expressing the pain and frustration that mirrored her own, but she couldn't allow him to continue. He couldn't be allowed to remind her of the promises they had whispered to one another. Promises that were harder to keep aboard a starship. Promises they had no business making, knowing how twisted fate could be and the cruelty of the Delta Quadrant.

"The crew needs their Captain." She said her voice firm, but her eyes reflecting the turmoil she felt inside.

"And I need my wife."

* * *

There was something different about them. The entire crew speculated about what might have happened while the Command team had been stranded on the planet's surface, after all to them it had felt like nearly a year, not three days. Tom chuckled. Temporal anomalies, you just never knew what to expect from them.

The Captain had suffered a pretty severe head injury. She had regained a majority of her memory while planet side and her sessions with the Doc seemed to be speeding her recovery. She was still fit to be Captain.

Which was a relief. As much as Tom had come to respect Chakotay, it had been the Captain who had gotten him out of the Penal Colony and given him what he liked to call his final second chance. He had vowed to himself that he would serve her in any capacity that was needed and attuned himself to her moods to decipher her needs. Perhaps not to the level of Tuvok or Chakotay, but he would like to say knew her well enough to recognize that she definitely was different.

The freedom of the planet had changed her. Before she never would have walked around the ship with her hair loosened and her clothes casual. She had always been the Captain that was larger than life, just out of reach. On the planet she had become herself, still the scientist that craved discovery and exploration, but she also became a woman who was content to let her walls down and enjoy the moment.

Tom had encountered her a few times in the corridors after her shift had ended and had been shocked to find her out of uniform outside her quarters without one of Neelix's party's to attend.

"I'm still adjusting to being back in uniform. I never noticed how restricting it was." She had responded easily when he had commented on her appearance.

"Well, I am always saying they could have a little more give in certain areas." Tom had joked, awarding him another easy grin from the Captain. Despite her casual attire and easy smiles and claims to be glad to back on Voyager, Tom sensed a sadness in the Captain. He could also argue though Chakotay maintained a pretty good mask that he could sense it in him as well.

They were almost never on the bridge together and only spoke of ships business if they were. Where they use to converse on a myriad of topics and involve the entire bridge crew, it was now Tom or Harry that initiated and carried the conversations.

"Perhaps they just need some time apart…." Harry had argued one night when Tom brought up his observations and what he suspected may have occurred. "They did just spend nearly a year with only each other for company.- I think I would need some time away from you, if that had been us."

"Ha ha! Nice one Harry. Maybe you're right…. And maybe we do need some time apart. I am starting to sound like you.

Tom had been resolved to accept Harry's explanation of the Command Teams odd behavior and go on with his life until he observed the Captain rushing out of Chakotay's quarters clothes and hair disheveled with tears streaming down her face. Chakotay called after her. Tom ducked back around the corner, so they wouldn't be notice his presence. He peeked and watched as the Captain rushed in to her quarters and sealed the door before Chakotay had a chance to follow through. Chakotay stood in front of her quarters for a full minute fist pressed up against the door willing it to allow him entrance. Finally, releasing a deep heavy sigh Chakotay turned and went back to his quarters. Tom's heart ached when he saw Chakotay's face, it was that of a man whose whole world had been shattered.

"Well there you have it Tommy-boy, the one time you were right, you wish you had been wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Have you talked to Chakotay at all lately" Tom asked his wife casually. He and B'Elanna were in their quarters watching a John Wayne western on his antique television. It had been nearly two weeks since Tom saw Chakotay and the Captain in the corridor and things had seemed noticeably more uncomfortable for the Command Team.

B'Elanna heaved a sigh. "No, he's been avoiding me. I finally got him to agree to join me on the holodeck tomorrow at 0800."

"I am worried about him, B'e, I think he may need you." He said quietly. B'Elanna turned searching his face for whatever it was he had left unsaid.

"You know something, don't you?"

"I know nothing," Tom protested, turning the TV. off as the credits began to roll. "All I know is that he and the Captain have been avoiding each other. It's concerning, especially since the return of the bun."

The bun had made its resurgence two days after the incident in Chakotay's quarters. It was lower and less severe than its previous incarnation, but it was there reminding them that she was the Captain and she was in charge.

A few of the crew welcomed this familiar sight, seeing it as a sign that the fearless Captain, still full of optimism from the beginning of their journey had returned. Whereas a majority had felt more connected to the Captain who simply braided her hair back and could be seen roaming around off duty in civvies.

"It doesn't take a quantum physicist to know what happened, Tom. She probably stomped all over him like she usually does. I have allowed him enough time to wallow in self-pity, hopefully a couple of hours beating it out on the holodeck will do the trick."

"No, I don't think that's quite it, B'e. I think there's more to it than Chakotay's usual pining." B'Elanna sat on her side of the bed crossing her arms, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It doesn't take a quantum physicist to know what happened, Tom. She probably stomped all over him like she usually does. I have allowed him enough time to wallow in self-pity, hopefully a couple of hours beating it out on the holodeck will do the trick."

"No, I don't think that's quite it, B'e. I think there's more to it than Chakotay's usual pining." B'Elanna sat on her side of the bed crossing her arms, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, what aren't you telling me, Fly Boy?"

Thirty-six hours. That's how long it took her to finally show up in the Mess Hall and get something to nourish herself besides coffee or tea. She was running low on replicator rations so she would have to eat whatever Neelix had concocted for the crew. She was almost certain she wouldn't run into anyone at this hour. The shift change had happened at midnight, all of the stragglers should be in the quarters or at their duty station. But there he was sitting in the far corner of the room, a stack of PADDs in front of him. He hadn't seemed to register her entrance and as much as her she wanted to flee, her stomach demanded otherwise.

He looked tired. She could see the worn shadow across his face. Her heart tugged inside of her chest, this wasn't working, for either of them. She had really only seen Chakotay a handful of times, usually in passing. She spent endless hours in her ready room and allowed him the bridge. He needed the space as much as she did. She had taken a step toward him before her brain had registered what she was doing. Brown eyes met blue and she paused.

"Good evening, Captain." He said, softly. He gazed at her always so careful to take in every detail of her appearance. She was in uniform. She was always in uniform now.

"Commander," Janeway nodded the sound of her rank snapping her back from the edge. She continued towards the galley.

"Neelix, made a pretty decent vegetable soup. I think you might find it rather enjoyable." He offered. Chakotay had surveyed her through his peripheral as she made her entrance into the mess hall. He hadn't realized it was so late a glance at the chronometer on his PADD would reveal that it was close to 0200 and she was just wandering in to have a meal. If his sources were correct, (which they generally were,) she hadn't consumed anything besides two cups of coffee and three cups of herbal tea for the last 36 hours. He noticed she faltered as she registered his presence and thought she would either attempt to leave or continue on her mission to find sustenance.

He wouldn't have blamed her if she had decided to ignore him, he hadn't made it easy for her the last time they had been alone together. But then again why should he make it easy?

However, she had taken a step towards him and it had shattered any bitterness he felt towards their current situation. He had connected with her steely gaze and couldn't do anything besides help her gain her resolve. So he called her by her rank. It had the effect he knew it would, as soon as she heard it the wall crashed down, her jaw set and her shoulders had squared. He was always fascinated by the transition between woman and officer. It was so ingrained in her, he didn't think it was a conscious choice. How had she ever allowed herself to set it aside on the planet?

"Thank you, Commander." She felt him watching as she transferred a portion of the soup into a travel container. She grabbed a few slices of bread and turned to leave.

"Captain," Chakotay called just as she stepped up to the doors. She turned to see the battle in his eyes, he was standing, just a few steps away from being able to reach out and touch her. When had he gotten so close? The air crackled as she fought the urge to lean towards him, to embrace him. Finally he released a barely audible sigh. "Please, take care of yourself."

"You too, Commander. Try and get some rest." They shared a sad knowing smile, there would be no sleep tonight. She returned to her quarters, where she attempted to nibble on her meal. Chakotay had been right it was delicious, she just didn't have the appetite. She was a third of the way through when she deemed it a lost cause. Instead she searched her drawer and found her favorite shirt, it was one Chakotay had worn on New Hope. Some how it had made it's way into her belongings and she hadn't had the desire to return it. Janeway slipped the shirt over her head and curled up in her bed. She breathed in his scent. No, this was not working at all.

Sweat stung her eyes and she spun around to check her six. Blood pumped in her ears, it had been awhile since she had run this training program. Her nostrils flared as she picked up Chakotay's scent. He was approximately ten meters ahead flanking their opponent from the left. The air was thick and humid, the jungle terrain gave them ample coverage. There was a cliff edge, if she could make her way over to it she could take their opponent from above.

She sheathed the dagger she carried in the holder on her calf and began to climb as stealthily as she could. Her arm muscles screaming at the exertion. She was more than half way to her destination when quick movement from her right caused her to lose her holding.

B'Elanna began to slide down the overgrowth and landed on top of the Jem'Hadar they had been tracking. She rolled and regained her footing, sliding the dagger into her hand in one fluid motion. Remaining in a low crouch she circled her prey, snarling and showing her teeth. The Jem'Hadar charged at her throwing her to the ground, knocking both the breath out of her, as well as the weapon from her hand.

Chakotay had launched himself using the momentum of his attack to break the alien's hold on B'Elanna. The reptilian-like creature turned and focused it's next attack on the Commander. He side stepped him and threw a right hook at his jaw. The punch caught his opponent unawares and that was all the opening Chakotay needed. He launched a series of jabs and hooks, knocking the Jem'Hadar to the ground. Chakotay mounted him and continued his assault.

"Chakotay! Chakotay! I think he's done!" B'Elanna shouted taking hold of his fist as it drew back to launch another attack on the already swollen flesh before him. Chakotay looked down at his victim and shook her off as he stood to leave.

"Thanks for the training session B'Elanna." He muttered.

"Oh, no. You aren't getting off that easy. Computer end program." She called. The jungle and Jem'Hadar vanished and they were once more surrounded by the familiar black and yellow of the holodeck grid. "What's going on with you, Chakotay? Don't try to lie to me, I know you better than anyone on this ship, remember?"

Chakotay's shoulders slumped forward. He had known it was just a matter of time before B'Elanna approached him. He just hadn't determined what he wanted to tell her. Perhaps having someone to share his pain with would help ease it. B'Elanna was one of his best friends, but he knew there was only one person who could mend him.

"What happened on the planet, Chakotay? Tom said he saw the Captain coming out of your quarters a few weeks ago."

"Leave it, B'Elanna." He decided that he was tired and didn't want to filter out details for anyone right now. He hadn't slept at all after he had encountered Kathryn in the Mess Hall. In reality he hadn't had a proper nights rest since they had returned to Voyager, he knew sooner rather than later he would have to see the Doctor for a hypo-spray.

"I can't. I am concerned about you, so is Tom. You don't have to give me any details, but maybe if you talked about it, you could move passed it and stop wallowing around the ship like you are going to bash someones head in. And if you don't talk about it then I will just have to go to the Captain myself. She can't keep doing this to you Chakotay. She can't keep stringing you along and expect someone not to speak up and say something."

"You don't know what you are talking about, B'Elanna." Chakotay said glancing over his shoulder as he made for the exit, a note of warning in his voice.

"Oh, come on, Chakotay. We all know that you have feelings for the Captain and maybe there was a time that she might have felt the same way. But, when are you going to wake up and realize that now she just uses it to manipulate you. She keeps you just close enough to have some sway and any time you get too close she pushes you away and the rest of us are stuck putting up with your bad attitude."

Chakotay whirled on her. "That is enough Lieutenant! I will not have you speaking about my wife in that manner. We can't be together here, rules and regulations, the sake of the crew. She can't even keep me at arms length now because it would still be too close. But, I can't escape her. On the bridge she's just there in her ready room. When I am in my quarters she is just behind the bulkhead, always just out of reach. I am not allowed to touch her, not allowed to hold her. Nothing. Nothing, but cold professionalism and some day's even that is too familiar.

"You'll just have to put up with my bad attitude, because if it hadn't been for Voyager I wouldn't have ever met the damn woman and wouldn't constantly feel like the universe is laughing in my face. Sending me the one person I could ever truly love and then telling me I can't have her." Chakotay wiped a hand over his face losing steam. "Even if I could turn off these feelings I wouldn't, because she's apart of who I am. And I just realized you said all of those things to get a rise out of me. I should have known."

B'Elanna smiled sympathetically, punching him in the shoulder. "We still have some time left. Want to buy me a drink at Sandrine's and tell me how you married the Captain?"

 _AN: Thank you for all the previous reviews! Thank you for anyone who is still hanging in there. I apologize that it took so long to update. RL exploded with business and my muse left me for a time. But good ol' Tom and B'Elanna came through for me!_

 _One last chapter to go!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

B'Elanna sat back staring at her friend as he nursed his whiskey. There were very few times she had witnessed him drink, but after the hand he had been dealt she couldn't blame him. She was suddenly angry. Chakotay was one of the few decent men she had known in her life. Why did he have to endure so much suffering? She uttered a Klingon expletive and slammed her fist on the table.

"You don't have to do this for us, Chakotay. You and the Captain can be together. You should be together."

"It's not so simple, the crew need a command team, not a command couple." Chakotay said, sadly. "Besides, I don't think she knows how to be both, not here. She can't be my wife and the Captain. There are no off days on Voyager."

"But, right now you aren't being either one. You aren't able to function like you were before any of this. The entire crew can sense it, Chakotay. Something needs to be done, you are both miserable. Pretty soon it's going to start affecting morale."

He knew she was right, eventually they were going to have to suck it up and move on. He knew Captain Janeway too well, she would smother her feelings with duty, regulation, and honor. "It's not entirely up to me, the Captain has made a decision."

"And what the Captain says goes."

"Damn right."

Perhaps if it had been Tuvok or even Neelix she might have listened, she wouldn't have thrown him out of her ready room. But, Tom Paris? Who takes advice from Tom Paris?

" _No, Kathryn."_ she thought to herself, _"don't be_ _mean_ _."_

She needed to calm down. Tom had come a long way and she recognized that. He had even snagged himself the feisty chief engineer. Kathryn stopped her pacing and slumped into her chair. Thomas Eugene Paris had turned his life around to become a senior officer and respected member of the crew and was happily married and she was burdened with a life of solitude. Forever known as the Captain and never just Kathryn. She felt, not for the first time, that being stranded in the Delta Quadrant was more of an exile than an accident. As if the cosmos were trying to punish her for everything she had done wrong in her life. Great, on top of acting like a terrible person she was being dramatic.

Life really was cruel.

The door to her ready room chimed, she ignored it hoping they would catch the hint and go away.

It chimed a second time, no such luck. She waited one more breath and it chimed once more.

"Enter!" She barked.

"Captain,-" Kathryn held up her hand interrupting him.

"Before you even ask, Chakotay. I am not fine and you are the last person I need to see right now." She turned her attention blindly to her console as a sign of dismissal. When she failed to hear any sign to indicate his retreat, she closed her eyes and fought the urge to sigh. Not today. She couldn't do this today. Bracing herself she met his searching gaze. She would not get lost in his eyes.

"Was there something else, Commander."

"They really are right for each other aren't they? Tom. He got to you didn't he? B'Elanna cornered me yesterday morning." Chakotay continued not waiting for an answer. He took a step forward. "She said we can't keep on like this, it's starting to affect the crew."

"I know. I thought this was the best way to handle it, but it's not working. We have to change something, Chakotay." Kathryn hated how her voice betrayed her.

"I will do what you think is best, Captain." As much as he wanted to he wouldn't push her, he would allow her to lead and he would do his best to follow suit. He would need time, a luxury they didn't have, but he would find a way to reign in his feelings and make it work. She knew all of this, the question now was would she be able to go on like they had prior to New Hope? Before the promises made in twilight beneath the waterfall? Promises to cherish and honor? To have and to hold until a warp core breach or borg assimilation do them part?

She was silent, staring out at the stars as if they held all of the answers. It was a full five minutes before she finally nodded her head. "We have to do what's best for the crew. They can't have a command team who can't function. We set the example, if we can't resolve to move past our issues than how can we expect them to do the same."

Chakotay nodded in agreement. Steeling himself for what he would have to say next, if he resigned as first officer and resumed another role on Voyager that would allow him some distance from her. He didn't think for a moment that she would ever allow it, but he would try anyway. He was sure he could make a good case for Tuvok to become her second in command. He was so caught up in preparing his resignation speech that he hadn't realized she had moved from behind her desk until she was directly in front of him.

"So you agree a command team has to function as a cohesive unit, that they can't allow their personal feelings to affect professional decisions?"

"Yes, of course Captain. I have always agreed with that."

"A few years ago we addressed our attraction for one another by setting down some parameters, obviously we've gone beyond those and need to establish a new set."

Chakotay swallowed. He had to do it now, he couldn't stand here and listen to her list all of the ways he couldn't be with her, again. "Agreed. That's why I propose-"

"No, Chakotay," She laid a hand on his chest, eyes shining. "I get to do the proposing this time."

His heart refused to beat or perhaps it was beating too fast, he couldn't tell because he had gone completely numb. He was fairly certain he wasn't breathing, but he didn't care because the silence meant he could hear clearly and he didn't want to miss a word.

"I have tried to be just the Captain, Chakotay. I put the uniform back on. I kept my distance. I even started wearing this ridiculous bun again, hoping that if I pretended long enough that she would be enough to create that barrier we once had. But, she's been gone for too long. Not to say I can't still do my job. I am perfectly capable of running this ship, but I realized I can be more than just the Captain. I need you to come home to, Chakotay. When I am on the bridge I am first and foremost the Captain and your commanding officer, but when I am in our quarters I am your wife. I made that promise to you and I intend to keep it."

"No uniform, no orders." He breathed, breaking into a dimpled grin as he gently pulled her to him. Janeway chuckled taking his face in to her hands.

"Not entirely, but more or less." She rose up slightly with the intention of pressing her lips against his when she paused and settled for leaning her forehead against his. "Alas, we are in uniform and this is closer than we should be."

Chakotay was silent as he held her against him eyes closed, his brain processing all that she had just said. He knew there were still so much they would have to discuss, lines that would have to be drawn. But that's okay. He could settle for professional neutrality on duty, but at the end of each day she would be in his arms unrestrained.

"What about regulation? Protocol? What if we find a way home tomorrow? What if it gets messy?" Chakotay asked needing to voice all the many excuses and reasons they had never attempted a relationship prior to now. Janeway cocked her head thoughtfully.

"According to my official report, we began an intimate relationship on the planet away from regulation and protocol. We are human Chakotay and there was a time variance, Starfleet can't expect us to be robots all of the time. If we return to Earth tomorrow, so be it! I will face a court martial if necessary. If it gets, messy? Well, I can't promise that it won't, we are in uncharted waters, but you are my best friend Chakotay and short of handing in your resignation I don't see how we could make this work any other way."

"So, will you have me, Chakotay? Always and forever?"

The dimpled grin again. "To have and to hold?"

"Until a borg assimilation or warp core breach do us part." He finished.

"We really need some better vows." Kathryn said as they walked arm in arm towards the view port.

"But they fit us perfectly." Chakotay protested.

"That they do."

Epilogue:

 _He was going to be late and his wife was going to kill him. Running around the final corner to the holodeck he spotted her, arms crossed, leaning against the bulkhead, a scowl on her face._

" _I am sorry. The Doc wouldn't let me go until I had run a diagnostic on all of the bio-beds and sterilized all the surgical equipment, twice! Then right as I was about to leave-" B'Elanna held up a hand silencing him._

" _It's okay fly boy, it's still occupied. Some people have no consideration for reservations." She said grumpily, just as the Captain and Commander strolled out, a bright smile on both of their faces._

" _Tom! B'Elanna! We are so sorry we kept you waiting." Janeway said placing a hand on B'Elanna's arm. Torres softened. Chakotay hadn't said much to her, but had brought her a raktajino the other day and she taken that as a sign that things between him and the Captain. Seeing them arm in arm confirmed that assumption._

" _It's okay, Captain. Did you have a good time?"_

" _Oh yes," Chakotay cleared his throat avoiding his best friends gaze. Tom took in their costumes. The Captain was dressed in soft blue pants that were tucked into grey knee high boots, a tan colored top underneath a green vest, with what looked like a type of small phaser pistol strapped to her belt. Her hair was braided into an intricate design around her head. Chakotay was dressed in a black vest with a white shirt and brown pants with what looked to be a gun holster sitting low on his hips._

" _Do anything interesting?" Tom couldn't put his finger on where he had seen these outfits before, but he was sure they were familiar._

" _Canoeing." "Rock climbing" The command couple responded simultaneously, Chakotay tugged on his ear. The Captain stood with one of her crooked grins, daring Tom to question them again._

" _Right. Well we have a reservation to keep at the singing towers of Darillium, apparently a night there last 24 years. Unfortunately, we only have an hour and fifteen minutes." B'Elanna stated interrupting any string of inappropriate questions her husband was about to pose to their commanding officers._

" _I heard it was divine. Enjoy, you two."_

" _See you Torres. Paris." They turned and walked casually down the corridor._

" _I think our meddling may have helped. The Captain hasn't said anything about stripping my rank again and they seem happy, so I take that as a good sign." Tom said playfully, turning his attention back to his very attractive wife whom he had barely seen all day._

" _Yea, you did good this time." B'Elanna had turned her attention to the controls when she paused. "What's Episode VI: Return of the Jedi? What's a Jedi?"_

 _Tom burst into laughter._

FIN

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who has commented and followed along. I was really stuck with the ending. This may be a piece that I come back to and tweak from time to time. I am open to any constructive criticism that will help me to improve my writing! Feel free to comment or PM me! I hope that you will continue to follow along, I have some other adventures in store with an OC, that I created when I was like twelve.

Thank you again!


End file.
